Chicken
by Anne KMT 123
Summary: When Solée discovers a huge indoor pool, she calls up some of the other countries to go with her, and the first country she tells is Prussia. Well, this won't end well... Rated T for Romano. Lots of OCXLovi in this one.


"Who is calling the awesome Prussia at such an ungodly hour?"

I blinked. I'd hijacked his phone earlier in the week and set your ringtone to my own botched rendition of 'My song That Is Written By Me, For Me.' Surely he couldn't be so-"Gil, it's me. You're not that dumb."

I heard him sigh. "Well, in all reality, it might not be so bad that you called me. I was having a totally unawesome dream, so danke, I guess. Whaddaya want?"

"I just had an awesome idea and I thought I'd call you up. And 'ungodly house' my sweet ptooie, it's barely 6 in the morning, O Awesome One."

"Stop being a brown-noser and tell me."

I had been snooping around my library in the wee hours of the morning when I found a bunch of books, detaling the history of the chunk of land which I now proudly called home. It was tucked away between France, northern Italy, and the Medeterranian sea. Anyways, said document said that there was a super-freaking-awesome indoor pool sitting just outside of the French-Sol eian border. I did some research and found out that said pool, which had formerly been closed down, was having a grand re-opening on Friday.

And today was that Friday.

I told Prussia excitedly about the pool and he agreed with me that it was super awesome. Then he asked: "So, what of it?"

"What of it? Um, hello! Let's go check it out?"

"Just you an' me?" I heard a rather suggestive tone in his voice."

"No, you sicko. I was thinking we could get the Axis, Allies, the Bad Touch Trio and a couple other random countries together."

"Yeah, sure. I'll go wake up West and get in touch with some people. You do the same."

"Kay~"

"Stay awesome." He hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knocked on the door of the Vargas household, shivering a little. I had called up Mattie and asked him if he could come, but he declined. To my disappointment, he and Russia had a hockey match today. He told me he would if he could, but gosh, when Canada and hockey are involved...

I called to tell Prussia about it and I ran to my neighbor's house. In my swimsuit. In the rain. Because I'm the smartest frickin' country alive.

Anyways, I stood there shivering in the rain, in a tankini top and my swim trunks, and who answers the door? Romano. Of course. Prussia did say something about Feliciano being at Ludwig's house, too. Romano's gorgeous amber eyes (not that I'd ever admit out loud that they were!) narrowed slightly. "What the hell are you doing out here, ragazza? And what are you wearing?" He sighed and stepped back before I could answer. "Get in here before you catch a cold or something."

I always liked the Vargas house. It always smelled of pasta and tomatoes and warmth and love, even when Romano was there. It was a bit of a mess, most likely andbecause of Roma, but it was warm and inviting anyways. I stood in the doorway and watched as Romano cleared a spot on the couch, grabbed a blanket. "Sit down, and stay there. I'll be right back."

"Lovi-"

"Sit."

I complied. Romano walked upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "Go put these on, and then come back here. Tell me whatever the hell you want to when you won't get my damn couch wet." Which, of course, roughly translated into "I'm worried about you."

Not that we'd admit it.

I went and got changed. The boxers fit just right and the shirt was baggy and warm. I slung my swimsuit over the edge of the bathtub like any good friend and came back downstairs. Romano was waiting at the bottom of the staircase, blanket in hand. He wrapped me up and guided me over to the couch, where we sat down. He put an arm around me and looked at me. "Why the hell did you come here in the rain?"

"There's an indoor pool that's opening up this afternoon just outside of my border. Me and a few other countries are going, and I wanted to know if you wanted to, y'know, tag along." It was warm sitting next to him, blanket or no blanket.

"Would it have been so hard to have called me?"

"Yes."

"Idiota..." He sighed. I took the blanket off and hugged my knees close to me. I had shaved the night before, and I noticed how soft and smooth my legs were. Romano got up again. "Stay there a sec, British bastard. The tomato bastard brought over some churros the other day." He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey now, just because England raised me..." I got up and followed him. "So, is that a yes or a no on the pool later?"

"Take a damn churro."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That afternoon, I walked up to the front gate of a truly GINORMOUS indoor pool. I also saw, standing outside, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Yao, Gilbert, Antonio, and Lovino. I also saw Peter and Michelle, who were the two who reopened the pool. Today was a "countries only" day, so the eleven of us pretty much had the place to ourselves. I was back into my swimsuit and had Romano's t-shirt from earlier on over it (I refused to give Romano his shirt back, but he made me return his boxers). I greeted the other countries and we all watched Peter and Michelle do the whole "cut the ribbon" ceremony before they let us in.

Okay, so about this pool. First of all, it was frickin' HUGE. Like, you have no idea. Crazy big pool, with water slides and diving boards that ranged between twelve inches and twelve whole freaking YARDS above the surface of the deep end. There was an area in the middle of it all where there was land, and there were some water things you could run through and water gunsand one of those giant buckets that takes five minutes to fill up before dumping 10,000 gallons of water onto whoeverwas standing underneath it. Michelle had done something with the lighting that simulated sunlight-the lighting started at the east and ended at the west, and she told me that there were settings for night time, too. How a couple of micronations like them pulled this off, I will never know.

Of course, by the time the rest of us had finished absorbing it all, America had run over to the very highest diving board. He climbed aaaaaall the way up, walked to the tip and yelled out "GERONIMO!" before cannonballing into the deep end with a magnificent splash. We all stood there until his blonde head came up out of the water. And with that, we all ran into the water.

I went ahead and followed Alfred's example. I took my shirt off, climbed up all 12 yards, and looked behind me. I could see Romano starting to climb up the same ladder. I called down to him. "Yo, Lovi! I'm up here, you know."

He hollared up at me. "Yeah, yeah, I know that, bastard." He finished the climb up and stood by me. "Can I have my shirt back, ragazza?"

"No. Will you jump offa the board with me?"

He pouted. "Fine. But only because I climbed all the way up here." We walked to the edge of the board and looked down. "Alright, ragazza, on three. Uno...due..."

I grabbed onto his hand.

"Tre!" We jumped. The longest two seconds of my life zipped by, and I clutched onto Lovi's hand until we hit the water.

I was told later that the splash was one of the biggest splashes ever seen by several countries. In fact, when we bobbed to the surface, Alfred was yelling really loudly "DUDE THATWAS THE CRAZIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN THAT PUT MY CANNONBALL EARLIER TO SHAME OH DU-hgdschbghvhag." Arthur had chosen that particular moment to push Alfred into the pool.


End file.
